Descente aux enfers
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS spécial JDG] Fred et Seb sont dans une forêt, se préparant à tourner une scène pour le prochain JDG. Il se met à pleuvoir. Et ça ne va pas annoncer que des bonnes choses.


_BON-SOIR. Comme certaines le savent déjà, j'avais pour idée depuis un moment d'écrire une fanfiction sur Fred' et Seb' du Grenier. Genre sans Bob Lennon pour mourir à côté. Mais du coup... Comme j'ai perdu mon pauvre cobaye, j'ai dû me venger sur quelqu'un d'autre, vous comprenez ? XD Oui, c'est une tentative de me justifier totalement pas crédible, mais on va faire genre, hein x) Je suis désolée d'avance, mais oui, c'est une deathfic :D_

 **Disclaimer :** Fred et Seb sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **DESCENTE AUX ENFERS**

« Et ici, c'est bien non ? »

Sébastien Rassiat poussa un très long soupir très exagéré, pour bien que son collègue et ami Frédéric Molas, le Joueur du Grenier, l'entende. Il ramassa pour la quinzième fois au moins le sac contenant tout le matériel de tournage et le traîna vers le nouvel endroit trouvé par son ami. Deux heures. Cela faisait maintenant deux longues heures que les deux Youtubers tournaient en rond dans cette foutue forêt, cherchant un endroit potable où tourner pour le prochain JDG. Sauf que voilà, Fred changeait d'avis toutes les deux minutes, et Seb commençait très légèrement à en avoir marre. Il avait mal aux pieds, il avait faim, et, là tout de suite, son ordinateur lui manquait horriblement. Heureusement qu'ils passaient la soirée chez Bob, sinon il aurait déjà tout balancé dans les airs en gémissant en bonne drama-queen qu'il était. Parce qu'il était presque sûr que Fred le répéterai à Bob ce soir, et que le Grenoblois en ferait la chose de la soirée. Ce qui l'aurait gonflé encore un peu plus.

Mais bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il n'osait pas se plaindre. Allez savoir pourquoi. Peut être au fond craignait-il la réaction de Fred ? C'était stupide, il le connaissait depuis des années. Il finit par rejoindre l'homme à la chemise jaune, penché au dessus d'une grande pente, qui donna le vertige à Seb. Il devait y avoir une bonne dizaine de mètres entre le haut et le bas, le tout recouvert de feuilles mortes et de rochers, dépassant du sol par endroit. Fred semblait enfin décidé, à la plus grande joie de Seb, qui commença à déballer sa caméra, sa perche et son micro. Plus vite ce serait tourné, plus vite ils pourraient reprendre la route pour aller chez Bob et manger des pizzas. Oui, parce que Bob avait un don pour faire des pizzas de malade, et Seb' en raffolait. Ce n'était pas le cas de Fred qui trouvait que foutre du piment, du paprika, du chorizo et un peu de wasabi sur un bout de pâte n'était pas spécialement bon. Bob la surnommait la pizza des « Métalleux ».

« Seb', tu m'écoutes ? »

Seb releva les yeux et bondit deux mètres en arrière, de surprise, en découvrant le visage de Fred à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, tombant au sol en s'emmêlant les pieds dans son câble. Son collègue haussa un sourcil, avant de lui tendre la main, pour l'aider se relever, ce que Seb fit volontiers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es levé de mauvais poil ? T'as faim ? »

Seb' se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Et voilà, il allait devoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait appris, c'était que quand Fred voulait savoir quelque chose, il finissait toujours par avoir une réponse. Et il pouvait être très pénible pour l'obtenir. Autant abandonner de suite et cracher le morceau.

« J'en ai juste marre de tourner en rond dans cette forêt alors qu'on sait tous les deux que le son sera pourri, que l'image va trembler avec le vent et qu'au final on va même pas utiliser cette putain de scène. »

Et comme pour accentuer son propos, il se mit à pleuvoir. Seb rangea précipitamment sa caméra, pour ne pas abîmer le matériel. Fred attendait, les bras croisés, sourcils froncés, au bord du trou, boudant comme un gosse de six ans. C'était adorable. Seb écarquilla les yeux. Non, il fallait qu'il chasse cette pensée étrange de sa tête.

Quelque chose l'alerta soudain, au sol. Une fissure était en train de lentement se dessiner sur le bord du ravin. Si elle était encore très courte, elle s'élargissait rapidement, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Seb.

« Fred, tu devrais revenir par ici, le sol il...

\- Pas avant que tu... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Sébastien regarda impuissant son ami disparaître dans le ravin. Il hurla son nom, avant de se pencher au dessus de vide. Fred continuait de tomber, se cognant contre les rochers, emportant les feuilles dans sa course. Puis il s'arrêta près d'un arbre, le cognant brutalement.

« Fred ?! FRED ! FRED PUTAIN ! »

Seb attrapa le premier tronc d'arbre et se laissa glisser le long de son tronc. Il descendit doucement la pente de dix mètres, pour essayer de rejoindre son ami. La panique le gagna légèrement en découvrant des traces de sang, de plus en plus nombreuses, au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait. Le choc avec les rochers semblait avoir été très violent, les marques étaient plus prononcées sur les morceaux de roches.

Son cœur se serra en apercevant la chemise jaune de son ami. Fred était couché sur le ventre, immobile. Seb dévala les deux derniers mètres sur les fesses et se précipita vers lui. Il le retourna lentement. Il avait les yeux à demi-ouverts, posés sur lui. Seb n'avait posé sa main derrière sa tête que quelques secondes, et pourtant, elle était désormais couverte de sang. Son sang.

« Hey. Hey mec, reste avec moi okay ? Je vais... Je vais appeler une ambulance. »

Il sortit son téléphone, et, impuissant, découvrit amèrement qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Nulle part.

« …. Seb ? »

La voix était faible. Le dénommé Seb sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Lui avait fait tellement de choses pour lui, et là, il était tout simplement incapable de lui rendre la pareille. Il se laissa tomber à côté de son ami, essayant de garder son sang froid, puis il déboutonna sa chemise. Le spectacle qu'il s'offrit à lui l'horrifia. Son corps était couvert de bleus, de sang. Partout. Et même s'il n'était pas médecin, il devina facilement qu'il était en train de faire une hémorragie interne au moment où son ami se mit à cracher du sang, l'appelant dans le désespoir. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et il le savait.

Seb décida qu'il allait être fort, ou tout du moins essayer. Il souleva doucement son ami mourant, pour mieux le placer plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Ses mains se recouvrèrent de nouveau de sang.

« Fred, ça... ça va aller okay ?

\- Tu... Tu mens ?

\- Bien sûr que je mens abruti, qu'est-ce que tu crois. »

Il sourit faiblement, sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace, alors qu'il se mit à recracher un peu de sang.

« Seb... Tu... Te souviens ? De... Ce que tu m'as dit... Quand... Rencontrés.

\- J'ai dit que jamais je ne pleurerai pour toi.

\- A... Alors arrête de... chialer. »

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était en train de pleurer. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il le sentait faiblir dans ses mains. Mais il était trop tôt, il ne voulait pas, il n'était pas prêt. Sa voix se mit à trembler.

« Me... Me laisse pas tout seul Fred. Je t'en supplie. On va te sauver, j'suis sûr qu'on...

\- … rrête... conneries. J'suis foutu. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir. Fred ferma doucement les yeux. Seb le secoua immédiatement. Il les rouvrit doucement, les posant une dernière fois sur lui.

« Mer... Merci Seb. »

Son regard se figea. Seb s'effondra sur le corps de son ami en hurlant, de rage, de colère, de tristesse. Fred n'était plus.

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Bob, tout sautillant se pressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Cependant, son sourire disparut bien vite. Devant lui se tenait Seb, pâle comme la mort, une chemise jaune tâchée de rouge dans les mains, tremblant. Il se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Bob referma la porte, en sentant les larmes pointer. Cette soirée promettait définitivement d'être longue.

* * *

 _Et voilà :c J'suis désolée si vous êtes en train de pleurer. J'suis dans le même état, donc bon. De toute manière, quand ça commence par « F » je chiale. R'gardez. Fred, Fanta... XDD J'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour me lancer des couteaux au visage. Le prochain chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer arrive normalement ce week-end ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
